


Nightmare

by AmberLynn2424



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynn2424/pseuds/AmberLynn2424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has a nightmare. Simple, short, 480 words. Made a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

A woman came outside the small but cozy cottage house. She was holding two thick jackets for her young sons who snuck out during the morning. She walked out to her two boys. They were rough housing and rolling in the snow. Her older five year old son was shoving snow in his younger brother’s face. The younger did the same back to him. The woman went over and stood in front of them.

“Come along now boys.” She said sweetly.

Her boys stood and raced over to her. Her sweet little Alphonse stopped in front of her with a big happy smile like any other innocent four year old would. Her older five year old, Edward, stopped just behind his brother and had on big wide eyes of fear.

“What is it sweetie?” She said sweetly again. The sweet voice reached Alphonse’s ears but all the older heard was a nasty sound.

“M-mom..?” Ed said before he screamed out. The beautiful woman that was his mother was not beautiful. She was melted skin that was coming off her bones. A blood trail followed her along with a few of her body organs that had fallen out. Her skull-like face was bleeding out of its eye sockets.

Ed screamed and screamed. When the monster moved toward him, the young child grabbed his even younger brother’s hand and started to run away.

They ran into the forest. The older made Alphonse keep running. They had to. What if the monster got them?

Ed stopped when he heard his brother scream though. Al fell to his knees and pulled his brother down with him. Ed fell back and worriedly touched his brother’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong Al!?” The older said scaredly.

“Brother...brother. I hurt. It hurts so much!” Al’s body suddenly started to slowly fragment away. “Brother!” 

Edward hugged his younger. “Don’t! Al you can’t leave me! No!” He yelled and screamed. Alphonse disappeared and only his clothes were left. Ed clung to them, lying in the snow. 

Suddenly, he heard the crunching of feet coming towards him. Before he could even react, a sharp blade went through his arm. He screamed out and saw his older self over him.

His older self yelled, “Why didn’t you save your brother!” He kept stabbing the young boy’s right arm. “Why didn’t you save him?! Why did you force him through hell! Why did you kill him?!” The phrases kept going through him. The loud noise of his arm being cut to pieces, the squirting of blood turning the pure snow red, the constant yelling, it was driving him insane.

Yes. It was his entire fault. He should be mad at himself. Alphonse should be mad. He should just die for what he had done. As if his older self heard that thought, he moved and shoved the automail blade inside the younger boy’s head.


End file.
